This invention relates generally to orthodontic appliances wherein a force is applied between a patient's maxillary and mandibular dentitions. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,445 discloses plunger and molar assemblies wherein the molar assembly attaches to a molar tooth by means of an attachment wire. The plunger assembly slides within the molar assembly and attaches to the associated arch wire by means of a ram with a ring configuration disposed on the end thereof. By utilizing this arrangement, the practitioner is compelled to remove the entire arch wire in order to disassociate the plunger assembly from the patient's mouth. This is frequently required of the orthodondist due to either the breakage of an internal component or a desire to increase or decrease the amount of force the plunger assembly delivers. Of course, plunger assemblies of varying magnitudes of force are available.
In the eventuality that the plunger assembly malfunctions in a manner detected by the patient, normally in the neck area, or wherein the attachment wire breaks, it is impossible for the patient to remove the plunger assembly thereby necessitating an emergency office visit. If the patient happens to be out of town at the time of the breakage, another orthodontist would be required to remove the assembly.